


Thrasher's Log Entries

by PrinceClueless



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Log Entries, M/M, Other, Suicidal triggers, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceClueless/pseuds/PrinceClueless
Summary: This is just a story told through log entries of my original character Thrasher who has been through a lot. I thought it would be a good story to tell and fun to write.Warning: This will get really depressing so things will get worse before they get better.





	1. Thrasher Log Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Stuff you should know.  
> Name: Thrasher  
> Predacon  
> Beast Mode: Liger

I've never needed to log anything before nor did I want to but it seems that I need to make

records now that I'm a Decepticon. Me and my family unit have been worried about the new

form of government that is taking place on Cybertron. Because we are Predacons we are an

obsolete and dying out species. I just want to do right by my family and hope that being a

Decepticon will help secure a future for them. When I first met Megatron it was in battle. I was

protecting my territory and was trying to drive away the intruders. I killed many Decepticons that

day but there was one who stood out and managed to surprise me. Megatron showed no fear or

disrespect. He told me that he was the leader of the bots who were invading my territory and that

he had a proposition for me. Knowing that not only was I strong but cunning he wanted me to

join the Decepticons. He told me that to kill me would be a waste of a great warrior. I asked him

if he could keep my family safe and his response was "yes". Although I don't fully trust this bot I

can't shake the feeling of respect for him. My conjunx Skulk, had no objection to the idea of

joining the fighting ranks. My daughter Sharpsight, is more on the timid side. She's a fighter and

is willing to do whatever needs to be done in order to survive but she always feels terrible

afterwards. She's what we Predacons would consider a runt because she's so small. She's what's

known as a mini-bot. I fear for her safety ever day. As a Deceptcon you are required to fight, no

exceptions. I hoped that she wouldn't be forced to fight in the field but that is unavoidable as well.

Every time she goes on a field mission I'm always by her side. I refuse to have anyone else

assigned to her. The other Predacons in the ranks ask me why I keep her alive. They consider her

to be too sensitive and too small to be any use in battle and to kill her now would be a mercy

killing. I was ready to give them a demonstration on how I got my name but thankfully

Razorclaw shut them up. He told the others to never speak of this again. Razorclaw is the leader

of the Predacons in the Decepticon ranks. He and I have grown quit close  in battle and have

great respect for one another. I hope that this decision will not turn in to a mistake.


	2. Thrasher Log Entry 2

It's been awhile sense my last entry and so much has happened. I've found a way to secure my

daughters safety. I have made a deal with the lead scientist Shockwave today. He's looking for

bots to volunteer for his new experiment. He's trying to create what he calls the perfect solder.

I'm not exactly sure what that entails but if he can keep my Shining Spark out of the field and the

line of fire than I think it's worth it. I took a peek at his notes wall he wasn't looking and it says

something about how he wants to make some of us in to triple changers, whatever that means.

He says that as long as I'm willing to do the experiment than he would be willing to pull some

strings for Sharpsight. I told her about the possibility of her having more of an inventory job

instead of her going out fighting and she seemed happy and relieved. I don't have the spark to tell

her about my deal with Shockwave. I know if I told her, she would protest and tell me that I can't

go through with it. She'd probably rather take her chances in the field instead of seeing her old

man tortured. I'm just going to have to hide this from her somehow. Skulk knows and she

definitely doesn't like the idea. She tried to talk me out of it but the thing is that I can't think of

any other way to keep our child safe. She promised that she wouldn't say anything to Sharpsight

so I'm hoping that she'll keep her word.


	3. Thrasher Log Entry 3

Sense I started the experiment Shockwave has told me that I need to make log entries more

frequently so he can monitor my statues better. I hope he's not reading my personal ones. Also

Charge, the doctor who's assisting the experiment tells me to try and take it easy for now. It's

been a full week sense the experiment started and I feel terrible. Every part of my body hurts. It's

hard to even walk sometimes. Sharpsight asks me if I'm alright and I try to laugh it off telling her

that I just worked too hard. I hate lying to her. I can tell she doesn't believe me but she doesn't

want to push for more. And sure enough sense I've been working with Shockwave he's been

holding up his end of the bargain. Sharpsight hasn't had to go on one field mission sense the day

I started the experiment. Thank the Alspark for Skulk, she's been extra supportive and has been

doing her best to keep things cheery. Between the glum work that Sharpsight does and me being

in pain all the time she's really tried to keep us together. I don't know what I would do without

her . . . I don't even want to think about it.


	4. Thrasher Log Entry 4

I've been noticing some changes to my body. There seems to be more parts than there usually are.

I don't know what these extra parts are for but Shockwave's told me that they seem to deal with

aquatics. The pain is becoming less and less which from what I've been told by Charge is a good

thing. I asked him about the other's who also volunteered because I never see them anymore.

Each of them started to come in less and less until they all just stopped coming. He told me not

to worry about it but Charge is terrible at keeping secrets. I can read his expressions clear as day.

Shockwaves answer was more blunt. He told me to stop asking questions that didn't concern me.

I can only assume that this means that they died from the experiment. I'm not as stupid as

Shockwave would like to believe. Shockwave has always underestimated my intelligence

because I am a Predacon. I can guarantee that I'm going to surprise him one of these days. I've

decided to tell Sharpsight about my deal with Shockwave once the experiment is over because I

can't keep lying to her. Also there's no need for her to worry once the experiment is done.

Tomorrow I start my transformation session. Shockwave wants to see if I can turn in to

something other than my beast mode and Charge wants to see if I can transform at all. If I do

turn in to something else than that means that the experiment is over and it was a complete

success.


	5. Thrasher Log Entry 5

Well all my attempts to transform so far have been a bust. I can't even go in to my beast mode all

the way anymore. Charge is concerned that my t-cog might be under too much strain due to the

over excessive parts that I have obtained. Shockwave isn't ready to give up and wants me to try

again tomorrow. It seems to me that Charge and Shockwave don't get along very much. From

what I've noticed in the lab they're constantly at each other's throats. They argue a lot and Charge

doesn't seem like he belongs here. He cares about all of his patents and seemed extremely upset

when Shockwave was trying to make me continue when I was at my limit. Maybe I can talk to

Charge outside the lab one day. I have a feeling we probably would be friends if the

circumstances were right.


	6. Thrasher Log Entry 6

It's been a few months now but I've finally done it. I was able to transform in to something other

than my beast mode. Apparently the aquatic parts had something to do with submarines so I can

now turn in to a mini sub. I've told Sharpsight about the deal I made and she was, as I expected,

furious. She kept asking me why I didn't tell her sooner. I told her my reasons and she got even

more upset. She stopped talking to me after that. Skulk assures me that she'll come around and

that she can't be mad forever. I know she's right but I still feel horrible. I know now that I should

have never lied to her. I should have just told her the truth from the start. I made her worry a lot

for a few years now. That first year was pretty touch and go there. I think I had to be resuscitated

about three times but I eventually got through it. . . it just occurred to me that I could have died.

WOW I really screwed up I should go talk to Sharpsight.


	7. Thrasher Log Entry 7

I'm finally battle ready and can go out in to the field again. But I don't feel like fighting.

Something just doesn't seem right. Ever sense Skulk left for her mission I'm jumpy and nervous.

Something just . . just doesn't feel right. . .I can't do this . . sorry.


	8. Thrasher Log Entry 8

I've been getting distracted lately. Skulk still hasn't returned from her mission yet and Sharpsight

keeps asking me when she's going to come back. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her. I'm

worried, she's never been gone this long. Maybe I'm over thinking things, she's probably on some

big mission that required her to go undercover. I'll just have to keep reassuring Sharpsight that

Skulk will be home any day now. At least, that's what I keep telling myself when I'm having

doubts. For now I just need to stay focused on my work.


	9. Thrasher Log Entry 9

I've finally managed to talk to Charge when he's off duty. We went to get a few drinks at some

dive that wasn't too far from the base. We had a pretty good time. Helped me take my mind off

things. I think I drank a little too much though so I'm goinna make this entry short cuz I'm

tired.


	10. Thrasher Log Entry 10

I overheard Megatron talking about a mission gone wrong and he mentioned my name. He was

talking to some low level cons about how he was going to "break the news" to me. I know what

that means. I don't want to believe it. . I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!


	11. Thrasher Log Entry 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading this than this is where things start going south with Thrasher. Basically his depression starts here and is visible in the logs that are to come.

I had to identify Skulks body today. Charge gave his condolences. Sharpsight is taking it pretty

hard. I. . .I don't want to talk about this right now.


	12. Thrasher Log Entry 12

. . . I'm sorry I thought I was ready but . . I still can't talk about it.


	13. Thrasher Log Entry 13

We're trying to work through this.


	14. Thrasher Log Entry 14

Megatron broke his promise. He swore that he could give my family a future. Well how good is

the future gonna be without Skulk in it. This may be my last entry because I'm about to do

something stupid.


	15. Thrasher Log Entry 15.1

Today I was going to assassinate Megatron. I was so close, he was right there in my sights. All I

had to do was pull the trigger and his spark would have been snuffed out but then I realized that

killing him probably wouldn't stop the Decepticons cause it's self and I'm not gonna turn that son

of a glitch in to a martyr. As long as the Decepticons are around my daughter and I will never be

safe. That's why I came up with a plan, it's not a very good one but it will have to do. I'm going

to obtain as much info as possible and pass it off to the Autobots in exchange for my service and

my daughters safety. I can only hope I can get my message through to Optimus before anyone

finds out what I've done.


	16. Thrasher Log Entry 15.2

I told Sharpsight my plans and she's on board. After the things we've seen we're ready to

jump ship. It's only a matter of time.


	17. Thrasher Log Entry 15.3

I got a message back from who I can only assume is Optimus. He gave me a set of coordinates, a

time, and the word agreed. I'm thinking that he wants us to meet. The meeting time is in two

days. This could very well be a trap but I don't really have too many options. Sharpsight says she

wants to go. I'm starting to get a bad feeling at my core but I'll trust my sparklings

judgment.


	18. Thrasher Log Entry 16

Someone must have found out about my plans! Sharpsight and I had to escape the base and let

me tell you that wasn't easy. I've killed a lot of my own comrades just to get this far. I've heard

someone say something about the Decepticon Justice Division but I can't be sure if I heard them

right. If the DJD really are coming after us then it's only a matter of time before they catch up

and I'll be skragged if they think I'm going to let them lay one servo on my sparkling. Optimus

won't arrive until tomorrow. Sharpsight and I will have to lie low until then.


	19. Thrasher Log Entry 17

Me and Sharpsight are on the move. I've been hearing some cons trouncing around trying to find

us. They're getting closer and from what I'm hearing it's not good. We have to meet Optimus at

the rendezvous point before the DJD catch up to us. I fear that they're not far behind.


	20. Thrasher Log Entry *Static*

It's been awhile. . . . . a lots happened. . . It's really hard to talk about it but let's just say that

everything went wrong. . . .I'm alone now. . . I can't trust anyone. This may as well be my last

entry because there's nothing left for me to report let alone live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation:   
> Okay first of all don't freak out he's not going to kill himself and secondly let me explain what   
> happened during the time between the last log entry and this one. It's really sad and probably won't   
> be mentioned in detail by Thrasher because it's too painful for him to talk about. So I'll just go   
> ahead and describe the events that took place. 
> 
> Thrasher and Shaprsight made it to the designated coordinates but Optimus wasn't there. The   
> location was in an open field where there was nowhere to hide if they needed to take cover. The   
> DJD were right on their tailpipes and started attacking them. They both fought valiantly, wall   
> Thrasher was busy fighting Vos he hears a voice drawing his attention over to Helex. Helex was   
> holding Sharpsight with both servos, she was struggling to get free. Thrasher wasn't paying   
> attention and got pinned down by a few grunts. He begged Helex to not hurt her and that he   
> would do anything just as long as he didn't hurt her. Helex only smiled at Thrasher and explained   
> that he wasn't going to hurt her but kill her, then quickly tore her in half. Thrasher snapped and   
> went berserk. He transformed in to his beast mode and started killing everything in sight. Not too   
> long after, Optimus arrived on the scene. Wall the Autobots were driving the rest of the DJD   
> away Thrasher held his dying daughter in his arms. Sharpsights last act was forcing Thrasher to   
> promise that he won't harm himself and keep living on for both their sakes. This was an   
> extremely hard thing to promise but he did before her spark went out. Optimus tried to express   
> his condolences when Thrasher punched him right in the face. It took five Autobots to hold him   
> back from giving Optimus a thrashing. He yelled at Optimus telling him that the deal was off and   
> that he could forget about obtaining any information about the Decepticons. He continued his   
> angry rant by saying that this was all Optimuses fault, if he was on time none of this would have   
> happened. As Thrasher squirmed one of the Autobots lost his grip so Thrasher broke loss   
> transforming in to a liger and ran away, never to be seen or heard from for hundreds of years.


End file.
